Luis Santiago
Born on Ord Mantell, Luis Santiago was the son of a veteran of the Clone Wars, one Hernan Santiago and his wife Ramana. While nowhere near upper class, they lived well enough to provide Luis with a thorough education in one of Ord Mantell’s leading schools. An only child, his father wanted him to join the military, either as an officer or as a specialist, but Luis had no interest or desire to join the ranks of the Empire, leading to several bitter arguments between the two. Against his father’s wishes, he enrolled in a medical school and gained his degree in medicine. Around this time, his mother grew gravely ill with a terminal disease. Despite the best efforts of Luis and the best physicians they could afford, his mother could not be saved and died within a year of his graduation. While Cortez knew that there was nothing Luis or anyone else could do, he almost blamed Ramana’s death on his son. Luis had spent all those years learning to help people, but why couldn’t he save his own mother? Luis never made peace with his father. In the following years, Luis found employment, first on his home world, and later on the nearby world of Anobis, where he learned first hand the darker side of life. A mercy doctor sent to help during the first outbreaks of conflict, Luis got his first taste of war and hate. He also picked up a few skills, such as how to smooth out a situation before things got nasty. He also learned how to fire a blaster, although he abhors fighting. Gaining something of a reputation as a peacemaker as well as a skilled physician, Luis traveled from planet to planet, eventually settling down on Junction. However, a scandal with some supposed Rebel sympathisers prompted an imperial investigation into his record. Luis was innocent, and the matter was eventually dropped, but part of the deal was that Luis would leave his position on Junction. Deciding to take a break, Luis took some of the credits he had stocked up and planned to take a tour of the mid rim before heading back to Ord Mantell to find new employment. Especially after his investigation, Luis has little love for the Empire, but he disapproves of the Rebellion’s methods of trying to bring about change. About 5.8 meters tall, with dark hair and brown eyes, Luis is slim but well built and keeps up his frame with recreational rock climbing. Besides medicine, Luis has an interest in history, especially anthropology, and has a certain fascination with mechanics. While no skilled technician, Luis has a gadget hobby and is capable of repairing his own equipment. At a fairly young age of thirty-one, Luis has no intention of settling down permanently yet, but certainly wouldn’t mind if the right girl came along. The recent turn of events have not been easy on the doctor. After being swept up into a much larger, and more dangerous, course of events, Luis's life has been forever changed. Ever since he found the ISB code cylinder, he has been on the run just to stay alive. During the course of the events on Burista, Luis both broke his medical oath and his alliegance to the Empire, ensuring him an 'insurgent' status on his identification, and perhaps just as significantly, shattering his own self confidence. He is currently a man without direction, with no means to provide for himself or anywhere to go. In fact, Fiola Shaku, with their odd friendship, and Tey Spires, the only man who Luis fully trusts, are the only two people that the doctor still has, at least in his mind. A little ironic considering that Tey has come close to killing Luis on two occasions. Luis's relationship with the other characters was casual at best and obviously strained with others. He is openly suspicious of Kenlan As-Buka, who has never answered the doctor about who he really was. Luis suspects that the old man was more of a charlatan than a mystic, in which case he despises Kenlan for deceiving and using Tam Dawncaller. The boy himself Luis is fond of, but is genuinely frightened of his extraordinary powers. He never really got to know Damon Aligeri or Mir'isha, but enjoyed their company. Besides trying to stay alive, the doctor has tried to make sense of his ‘new life,’ as it were and to come to terms with the fact that things never will be the same for him. He has also promised to help Tey and Fi in their endeavors. Though he’d never admit it to them, they are the most important things in the galaxy to him. He wants to help them mend their lives and would lay down his life for them if necessary. Sadly, Luis got his chance. After he, Tey, Fi and Zealos Reil liberated Cali from the clutches of Bartok the slaver, Luis became aware of a much greater danger pursuing them, and sacrificed himself to keep the unknown evil off their trail. He left behind only a datapad for Fi, and one for Tey. The datapad left for Fi explained his unspoken love for her, and his desire to keep her and her companions safe from harm. To date, Tey Spires has never divulged the contents of the datapad that Luis left for him. Santiago, Luis Santiago, Luis Santiago, Luis